


Second marriage

by Ljubicica



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljubicica/pseuds/Ljubicica
Summary: ONS did happen but without pregnancy





	Second marriage

It was his stag do and he was dead drunk. Aaron finally managed to find relief relaxing in bed while going through contacts on his phone. Robert.  
\- I just wanted to let you know, I’m getting married in tree days and I’m Happy. So, you were wrong. I’m not afraid to be happy. You just weren’t right for me, that’s all. By Robert, have a nice life.

He woke with terrible headache and started to prepare himself for counseling appointment. It has been tree years from his firs session and he could proudly said that he came long way.

\- Morning – Anna said. She was very professional and kind. Aaron liked her. And she helped him a lot, especially when everything about Robert’s betrayal came out. He was pretty out of it and she sorted him.  
\- Morning  
\- How are you feeling today?  
\- Bit hangover. Wild night that was – Aaron said smiling. But then his face became serious. – I called Robert last night. Leaved him a voice mail.  
\- OK – she didn’t sound surprised or judgmental which gave Aaron courage to continue.  
\- Just wanted to let him know that I’m happy without him.  
\- Why?  
\- Why what?  
\- Why did you need him to know that?  
\- Well, he thought my self sabotage is a main problem in our relationship. It turns out, I was right all along, because we know way our marriage ended.  
\- And that’s it? Nothing else?  
\- Of course. What else it could be – Aaron got all defensive before realized where he was – I mean I hated him for so long for what he did, I was angry and hurt and I guess this was my way of saying goodbye to him and marching toward new life.  
\- If I remember correctly you two said goodbyes two years ago when Robert moved to London.  
\- We did. – Aaron shifted uncomfortably.  
\- Do you still think about him?  
\- No, I love Mike.  
\- You’re allowed to think of your ex sometimes, It doesn’t change a fact that you love your partner.  
\- Right, yeah. I’ve heard he’s doing great, business wise.  
\- Is he single?  
\- What? I don’t know. Why would I know that? – Aaron felt taken aback with question, especially because he was wondering the same thing.  
\- You inform him about your wedding. Do you expect him to congratulation you?  
\- No. I don’t know. It’s not important. I’m getting married and I’m excited about it. Enough about Robert. – They set in silence.  
\- I wanted to hurt him. That’s way I called. – Aaron stated eventually. – We had something good and he ruined it. And the worst thing is, I talk to Mike a lot, opening about how I feel, what I need, all due to you, but he doesn’t get me. Not like Robert did. And me and Robert had terrible communication. I want reaction from Robert. I’m selfish, but I didn’t see him or hear his voice two years. – Aaron put his hands over his face. – Don’t listen to me; I’m probably getting cold feet about wedding.  
\- It sounds like you have some unresolved issues with Robert.  
Aaron nodded.  
On his way home he made decision. Stupid one. He was well aware he’s gonna regret it. But he couldn’t shake it off. He had to be sure. So he booked a first flight to London.

 

He got Robert’s address from his secretary pretty easy. It almost scared him how he was standing in front of Robert’s apartment without any hesitation. But he was nervous. He had prepared speech. With that in mind he rang a bell. Robert opened a door almost immediately and he was obviously shocked.  
\- Aaron? What are you doing here?  
The moment Aaron saw him emotions and desire overwhelmed him. Robert was still gorgeous. He wore white shirt with brown elbow patches and blue trousers, and Aaron wondered how something so simple could look so good on him.  
\- I came here to talk. My counselor recon we have some unresolved issues.  
\- Right, come in.  
The moment Robert closed door behind him, Aaron attracted his lips. He missed those soft lips and all he wanted was to rip Robert apart like he used to do.

 

Sex was same as always with Robert, perfect and all consuming.

\- I know you are pretty successful here, Vic’s all proud. – Aaron started tracing freckles with his finger on Roberts’s chest.  
\- Right… - Robert responded, staring into ceiling.  
\- Would you leave it all? If I asked you? – Aaron propped himself onto his arms, waiting to meet Robert’s eyes.  
\- What? Aaron, don’t play games – Robert shook his head.  
\- So, you’re the only one that’s allowed then? – Aaron spat.  
Robert swallowed uncomfortably and tried to put some distance between them, but Aaron had other ideas. He hardened his grip on Robert and spoke seriously  
\- I mean it, if I offer you to come home with me, would that be worth leaving your empire?  
\- You’re getting married Aaron, don’t do this to me, please, I know I hurt you, but I can’t…  
\- Just answer the fucking question!  
\- Yes, of course it would.  
Robert looked so defeated and small and Aaron held him even tighter. Years of therapy teach him one thing; his feelings are important and he shouldn’t ignore them.  
Everything was mess and it was about to get worse. But he got with Robert again. No one pressured him, it was his choice. He started en engine with Robert on passenger seat, and everything felt right. Maybe this time they got their happy ending because when they are together, everything is possible.

They started couples therapy. 

Aaron left Robert tree more times definitely.

Robert left Aaron one time and even packed his bags and reserved flight to London.

They got married on their own at the anniversary of their firs kiss. 

Only let others to know meaning of their wedding date on their 50th anniversary.


End file.
